The Insufferable and his Kitten
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: Kankri was sitting alone after Karkat walked off on him yet again. What happens when a familiar loud olive blood shows up? (Will never be good with summaries. Rated T for a bit of language and other things. Please read! c:) (Cover by mariskywalker on deviantART)


**Ahh yes now my first ever homestuck fanfic is gonna be a kanmeu one! I'm pumped for this!**

**Please bear with any mistakes because as it says above, it's my first fanfic •×•**

**Kanmeu is one of my otps so I just thought well, time for my first ever HS story! (Not a fan of meulin being with kurloz at all...)**

**Anyway**

**ONTO THE STORY :D**

* * *

Kankri Vantas was sitting near his hive by himself, complete and utter boredom being his companions at that time. He had just been told to, as he quotes,_ 'fuck off'_ by his dancestor. He was just simply trying to explain to him the importance of decency, as he clearly needed it, but it didn't seem to have been working, as the hotheaded short one stormed off with his hand and middle finger high in the air as he said his statement.

He sighed.

What would it take for everyone to listen to him for a change? Was it the volume of his voice? Or perhaps his topics triggered most? But he did try his best to tag every possible trigger that could be set off in his sermons- scratch that.

_Conversations_.

He sighed low this time and leaned back against the tree he was sitting near to, arms folded behind his head. What was he doing wrong?

He suddenly heard footsteps and he looked up swiftly, hoping it was someone who he could talk to. Sadly a no on that. It was the deaf cat girl after all, as she hurriedly ran past him.

It's not like if she would ever try to spark up a bit of conversing with him in the first place. People said they looked odd near one another. Heck, Latula cracked up just by the thought! Besides, she wouldn't hear a thing he'd say anyway.

She stopped in her tracks a little bit away from where he was and turned around to look at him. His eyebrows raised a little bit but he quickly turned his head to look the other way. She stood there for a moment, and then smiled.

She skipped over and stood looming over him. When he looked up, um, ehem.

He had a clear view of her white undies with green kittens on them. His cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of candy red and he forced his eyes to look anywhere else but upwards.

"**M-Meulin!**" he managed to say. "Why are you not wearing the proper undergarments to hide your... your... _underwear_! This could be _very_ triggering to anyone you know!"

He was a stuttering wreck, and all the olive blood above could do as he did was smile.

"**HI KANKRI**!" she shrieked, as always, unaware of her voice level.

He had to cover his right ear so that he wasn't deafened. She still hadn't moved from her spot and Kankri was sure he was about to pass out. He took his grubtop out of his sylladex, as this version of him was the present one who had died from Meenah's crazy suicide decision. He quickly typed a long and boring message on decency in the clothes department before asking her to kindly move from above him and he sent it.

There was a loud beeping coming from her as her tablet in her sylladex was going wild. She took it out, opened up trollian and then giggled silently.

"Kankri, by now I understand lips so I still know what mew're saying!" she cried. The male shook his head as she finally sat down next to him.

"Could you not have done the initiative earlier rather than just standing over me? Goodness that was so... _inappropriate_..." he muttered, his blush refusing to die down.

"Oh I know! Mew just looked SO _CUUUUUUUUUTE_!" she yelled with a hint of mischief in her loud voice.

Kankri sighed. He simply did not know what to do at this point of time since he had been going through these dream bubbles.

"So?! How are mew?!" she yelled, bringing him back out of his thoughts.

"Right at this very moment? I'm well enough thank you," he lied. She look at him with her white eyes, and then simply shrugged. "Ok!" she said.

"And how are you on this fine day in this memory projection stabilizer also known as our dream bubble?" he asked her. It took her a minute to process what he had just said, since he spoke so quickly and a deaf girl can only understand so much. "Ohh yeah I'm fine!" she replied.

He nodded and looked up at the sky. Well, the sky that split from Porrim's former hive location's sky into his neighborhood's sky. Nothing much to see.

"Purretty!" Meulin perked up, startling Kankri. He turned to see her looking up as well. He could only smile, as she was too taken up with the 'heavens' above to read his lips at that moment. After a while, she looked at him with a smile.

"So! What have mew been doing lately!" she asked him. "Nothing new. I was told by young Vantas some time ago to, um, go away," he said, not wanting to repeat anything the loud boy had said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh you mean to fuck off right?" she laughed as he looked at her with horrified eyes. She didn't even bother to tag that!

"**Meulin**! As I have been _trying_ to tell you all numerous, no, **_COUNTLESS_** times, you are to _tag_ your triggers! _I_ for one, make it a priority to tag _ALL_ of my triggers, but no one _**ever**_ seems to bother with _my_ helpful advice!

"_Honestly_ sometimes I wonder **why** I even bother anymore but it is for the greater good so that there will be less _conflict_ in our dream bubbles! But _apparently_, the attention span of _most_ of you is seemingly beginning to **drop** gradually! I mean really how _**hard**_ can it be to tag your triggers, **huh**!?"

As he finished his rant, he looked over at her and fell completely silent. She was just watching him with a look. Not a bad look but with a look that made you feel like you've really messed something up, like you've really let her down.

"Kankri..." her voice somehow had become regular volumed. "These dream bubbles don't revolve around mew, so mew can't expect efurryone to listen to mew, and most purreople don't like mew beclaws mew talk on and on like a, um... well an **insuffurable purrick**!"

The Vantas could have sworn he heard something drop and shatter into a million pieces. Oh wait... that was his heart. Meulin had just told him what everyone thought of him. He was a prick. Not just any prick, but an insufferable one. He looked down, and his eyes became lidded.

"Also!" the Leijon said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Mew didn't even _'tag'_ anything fur what mew just said just now,".

His head snapped up to look at her, eyes wide with shock.

"I-I didn't!" he said, realization overpowering him.

He forgot... to tag his triggers. No wonder she looked so offended!

"M-M... Meulin... I'm so sorry..." he stuttered, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was hers, and she was smiling. "Don't worry meowself too much!" she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Purrrrositive!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Kankri didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to tell him off about his mistake. He felt happy for some reason.

"Alright," he murmured, feeling his face flush. He noticed her arms take his right one as she curled up next to him.

"Meulin... aren't you...?"

"Matesprits with Kurloz? No, did mew furget we drifted apurrt!" she told him simply, and he was taken aback. "We're just meowrails now!"

"Oh, I see..." he sighed for the thousandth time that day, but this was a sigh of strange relief. Could he be relieved to know that Kurloz and Meulin were only moirails? Perhaps. He was actually pretty mad with the juggalo when he had made the olive blood deaf, even if it was just on accident.

"Kankri, just so mew know..." her voice was but a whisper, and he looked down to see her blushing face. "I don't think mew're an insuffurrable purrick," she smiled.

Now he was blushing.

"Th-Thanks..." he muttered.

Meulin leaned up to kiss him and buried her cute face into his arm.

"By the way," he perked up after a while of silence. "What were you running by here for?"

She looked up, her blush an even deeper shade of olive. "Oh I was... um... looking fur mew," she murmured.

"For what?"

"To tell mew something..."

"...Like...?"

"I... I'm furrlushed furr mew Kankri!" she yelled and pecked him on the cheek.

"_Seriously_?" he asked, clearly surprised. She only nodded.

He didn't know how to react, since he did have feelings for... wait. No he didn't really have... for her... Maybe he didn't want to be flushed for Meulin, because of what he had heard happen to his ancestor and his loved one. Maybe the only reason he ever had feelings for Latula was because he didn't want to acknowledged his feelings for Meulin, to suffer the same fate as the Sufferer.

To have his matesprit suffer from losing him...

But, look at how that ended up! Meulin lost her hearing. Well, accidentally but still!

But now... he didn't need to worry about anything now. They were dead regardless of anything.

"Meulin?" he said. "Hmm?" she hummed, still waiting for his reply. She wasn't really sure on how he would react. She knew he was flushed for Latula but... even if he doesn't feel the same way about her, at least she got her feelings off of her chest. She felt something warm delicately press against her forehead, and she noticed it was him, kissing her.

"Ka-Ka... Kankri?" she stammered, cheeks a burning shade of green.

And then she saw him. His lips form the words, 'I am flushed for you too'. She felt like crying.

She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. They were both equally happy.

'_Even in death... we will never stop being red for each other,_' a voice said in both their heads, a female in Meulin's and a male's in Kankri's.

Almost as if they were talking to each other...

The two sat together, snuggled close for the rest of the 'afternoon'.

* * *

**333333333H! I had feels writing that ;u;**

**So there we are! My first kanmeu fanfic! I hope you liked it, cuz I honestly had hopes this would have turned out better :1**

**I might make another Vantasleijon thingy but for now, other otps will be done. But I'll see how it goes.**

**Let me know what you think! Laters!**

**VANTASLEIJON FUREFUR!**


End file.
